The Re-Equip Fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Erza Scarlett thought she knew herself but she thought wrong when it turns out that she's a fairy! And not just any Fairy no she's the Fairy of Dragon Fire the long thought dead princess of a dead planet known as Sparx. Going to Alfea to learn more about herself, her powers, and her past what has Alfea gotten into? Insanity and chaos that's what. Hello Alfea queen of fairies here.T
1. Alfea meet Titania

**Winx Club Fairy Tail Cross**

**By: Sayaalv **

**(A/N: I don't own and what would happen if Erza turned out to be Bloom? Femslash Bashing maybe and OOC obvious AU)**

"Name?" Griselda asked looking at the red haired teenage girl in front of her that was wearing medical bandages and looking around boredly.

"Erza Scarlett. I have a letter for Headmistress Fargonda?" Erza said raising an eyebrow at the brown haired woman in front of her as she held up a sealed envelope in between two fingers.

"Ah there you are Ms. Scarlett! I was wondering when you'd arrive." A white haired woman said walking up to them with a smile on her face.

"Headmistress Fargonda. Master Makarov sends his regards." Erza said with a small bow of her head as she handed the letter to the old woman.

"Thank you Ms. Scarlett. Would you like to come inside as we sort out what dorm and all you will be in? You must admit that your situation is quite a unique one." Fargonda said causing Erza to smirk slightly.

"Of course ma'am and what can I say. Master Makarov wanted me to test out those 'heroes' we keep hearing about." Erza said smirking since several of Fiores more prominent clients were hiring Red Fountain Heroes to do jobs instead of guilds it was costing the guild money so she was sent to test out those RF boys to see if they could prove to be a threat to Fairy Tail and it's cliental. If they were actually worth their salt then she looked forward to fighting them but if they turned out to be more like Natsu and Gray then she looked forward to kicking their butts easily. No offence to those two or anything but Natsu could lose his head easily in a fight and was usually predictable while Grays ice make magic was next to useless when she equipped the right armor.

"I'll warn Saladin to have the Medi-bay prepared." Fargonda said after a moment of thoughtful silence while Griselda merely looked curious and confused.

"I wouldn't try to harm them too badly…well except for their egos maybe. Depends on how good they are I suppose." Erza said with a slight smirk on her face while Fargonda eyed her warily.

"No offence meant to you Ms. Scarlett but your reputation precedes you even here." Fargonda said causing Erza to shrug, making her steel diamond shaped earrings sway lightly with the points a bare inch away from her bare shoulders.

"May I suggest you change into something a little more…appropriate as well. You'll find that not many in Magix wear something like what you are…and they are likely to ridicule you for it." Fargonda said eyeing what Erza was wearing with a little bit of disdain, she knew that it was just how Erza dressed but that didn't mean she liked it. Erza was wearing nothing but medical bandages around her breasts, which made her breast size to seem smaller than it really was, and a pair of orange slacks with a pair of black sandals on her feet and she stood out like a sore thumb would.

"They can try. If they don't care about their health why should I?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her chest, accidently pushing them up slightly and making a few of the students nearby to form blushes on their faces.

"Try not to cause a scene Ms. Scarlett. You're here to learn more magic not stab people." Fargonda advised and warned at the same time with a slight twitch of her eyebrow to show her slightly annoyance while Erza merely shrugged non-committedly again.

"It's not me you have to worry about. It's my team mates." Erza said idly and watched as Fargonda looked confused while Griselda looked even more confused and the nearby students looked curious.

"Team mates? Makarov didn't tell me anything about you being in a team. Should I prepare rooms for them as well?" Fargonda asked raising an eyebrow at the scarlet haired mage who shook her head.

"No, I know Master asked you to make sure I didn't share a room with anyone. Share a dorm, yes, a room, no. It's because he knew that my team mates are going to come visit me at least once a day if they can manage it. If they decide to stay the night then they can stay in the same room as me. I'm used to rooming with Lucy sometimes and Natsu and Gray don't mind sleeping on the floor or couch if there is one." Erza said shaking her head slightly at Fargondas question since that was how the team usually slept whenever they all slept at the same place, which was normally Lucys house or Erzas apartment.

"Natsu and Gray? You share a room with two boys?" Griselda asked raising her eyebrows at the scarlet haired woman who rolled her eyes.

"Of course. If they're not staying at my apartment or Lucys house then they're usually causing trouble or sleeping at the guild…if not the hospital. They know not to try anything with either me or Lucy. Lucy may normally be nice and kind but she can turn scary in a heartbeat when you attack the people she cares about or annoy her. Natsu has no clue about girls and Gray isn't dumb enough to try and flirt with me, Lucy yes but not me." Erza said knowing what the brown haired womans problem would most likely be and only increasing everyones confusion and curiosity.

"Why would he be dumb to flirt with you? And why would they sleep in a hospital?" A nosy blond haired hazel eyed girl around a year older than Erza asked looking at the Re-equip Mage curiously and confused.

"They'd be in the hospital because they can be reckless and get injured when sparing, training, or doing missions for the guild well those and annoying me and Lucy. That usually gets them sent to the hospital more than anything else. As for them not flirting with me, apparently I scare them badly and my reaction to Loki flirting doesn't help much." Erza tried to explain with a shrug of her shoulders, she honestly didn't care for boys trying to flirt with her all the time so she was happy that she scared them off most times.

"Loki?" Fargonda prompted curiously.

"Another of the boys at the guild but not one of my Team mates. He tends to flirt with anything that looks remotely female. When he flirts with me I usually just break his nose or jaw and he leaves me alone." Erza explained again with a shrug of her shoulders, it was just one punch and he healed quickly so what did it matter if she broke his nose a time or two…or ten.

"Why do you break his nose or jaw?" Another girl, this one with black pig tails, asks looking at Erza curiously.

"Loki is the type of guy that only stops looking or flirting when he's in a serious fight or if he's dead…and I'm not sure about the fighting bit." Erza said adding the last bit thoughtfully as she recalled several times when she saw Loki flirting with some girl while fighting.

"Why do I have the feeling that this school year and all of your school years are going to be very hectic and very interesting?" Fargonda asked rubbing her temples to stave off the headache she knew she was going to get because of Erza and/or her guild mates as she stared at said red head over the rim of her glasses.

"Because my guild is full of interesting and hectic people that are like family and therefore their visits will be interesting and hectic most likely… It probably doesn't help when people keep trying to challenge me because of my…nickname." Erza said eyeing the people listening in on their conversation warily as she mentioned her 'nickname' while Fargonda felt like banging her head on the nearest hard surface repeatedly. What had she gotten into?


	2. Hello Alfea meet the Titanias team

**Winx Club Fairy Tail Cross**

**By: Sayaalv **

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

The first thing everyone noticed when they saw Erza and Ms. Fargonda again was that the older woman looked like she had a migraine while Erza was smirking. Griselda idly thought about how this didn't bode well for everyone else or the rest of the school year.

"Everyone. You will notice the scarlet haired young lady next to me. This is Ms. Erza Scarlett of the land of Fiore. She is the first fairy to come from Fiore in a good while so I hope each and every one of you will try to be understanding if she accidently insults you or your home without meaning to." Fargonda said introducing Erza after giving her standard speech, which the noisy blond from earlier mocked her about quietly.

"Hello. Nice to meet all of you." Erza said with a slight nod of her head without dropping her smirk in the slightest, which everyone had noticed but only one or two had questioned her on.

"Hey what's with the smirk?" The noisy blond that had mocked Fargondas speech asked loudly and causing Erzas smirk to turn into a full blown grin, which really scared a few of the girls with fainter hearts.

"Sorry if it offends you but while speaking with Headmistress Fargonda I received word of my team mates coming to check on me and was just picturing what would happen when they show up." Erza said trying to fight down her grin but not succeeding very well, knowing full well that Natsu and Gray would fight whenever she wasn't looking. A loud crash and sounds of arguing could be heard suddenly from somewhere in Alfeas courtyard and coming closer.

"That would be them now." Erza added frowning at the sound of the two boys arguing again over what was most likely something stupid. Erza crossed her arms over her chest and smirked slightly as she extended her magical aura from where it was suppressed, adding in a little bit of killing intent for good measure. What Erza didn't realize was that a little bit of her killing intent was enough to make most of the girls there, who had never felt it in their lives, pass out. They were quickly revived however by the sound of yelps and crashes as a half-naked Gray and Natsu crashed through the doors with a giggling Lucy following them with Happy in her arms.

"Hey there Erza. We were looking for you. We're just getting along." Gray said grinning as he sweated nervously with one arm thrown over Natsus shoulders as they acted like the best of friends.

"Aye!" Natsu said grinning nervously as well as he went along with the acted, praying to every god or deity he could think of that Erza wouldn't kick his ass…again.

"Good. There's nothing more important than getting along with your friends." Erza said sighing as she smiled lightly at the boys, winking at Lucy when they weren't looking since she knew Lucy knew she knew about them fighting anytime she looked away. Lucy looked anywhere but at Natsu, Gray, and/or Erza as she bit the inside of her cheek in order to keep from laughing aloud.

"Gray. You're cloths…" Erza trailed off while the blacked haired boy blinked at her for a moment before looking down and cursing.

"Not again!" Gray exclaimed leaving a giggling Lucy and a sniggering Natsu behind as he went in search of his discarded clothing.

"Does he strip often?" Griselda asked staring after the black haired boy with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yep. There's something about his Ice-Make Magic that makes him subconsciously strip…he never notices until someone else points it out to him…at least he wasn't fully naked this time." Erza explained sighing in fond exasperation as Gray finally came back with all his cloths on while the fairies that had heard Erza blushed deeply.

"Ice-Make Magic? He's a mage then?" Griselda asked looking Gray over with a raised eyebrow again.

"Of course. Everyone at Fairy Tail is a mage of some kind…I'm just the only fairy." Erza said snorting at Griseldas question and causing everyone to look at her curiously or confused while Natsu blinked before suddenly walking closer to Erza and looking her over from head to toe.

"Natsu…What are you doing?" Erza asked with a sweat drop and twitch of her eyebrow while everyone looked at Natsu who was looking her over curiously and not noticing anything else.

"Huh. Guess we found the answer to the question the guild was based on." Natsu said after staring at Erzas backside for a minute before he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it too as he blushed and backed away from Erza in fear.

"Huh?" Erza, Gray, and Lucy asked in unison while blinking slightly at the pink haired boy while the others looked confused as to what he was talking about.

"Well. Remember what Master Makarov said the guild was based on? The question of whether or not fairies have tails? Erza's a fairy and she doesn't have a tail." Natsu said scratching the back of his neck as he grinned sheepishly at everyone while Erza face-palmed while Gray blinked before looking her over as well and Lucy giggled at Erzas reaction.

"If you even think about it Gray I will rip off what makes you male and feed them back to you…no matter how small they are according to Juvia." Erza said smirking while Gray, who had been about to reach out to feel if Erza was hiding a tail under her cloths as he had forgotten who he was dealing with for a moment, paled and hid behind Lucy who was roaring in laughter with Natsu not far behind, although he looked a little pale as well at the threat, while the Alfea people were blushing brightly at what she had said.

"H-How come you didn't threaten Natsu?" Gray asked peeking out at Erza nervously from behind Lucy who was smirking knowingly at Erza, who promptly ignored the smirk on the blonds face.

"Because Natsu wasn't about to grope me to see if I had a tail or not." Erza replied deadpanned and without a hint of emotion on her face which caused both Natsu and Gray to blush wildly.

"I wasn't going to grope you!" Gray protested before falling silent at a raised eyebrow from Erza while Natsu was blushing as he daydreamed about groping Erza and not getting killed for it. Every male in Fairy Tail had feelings for Erza and they kept trying to win her over but she ignored them most of the time.

"No, you're hand wasn't twitching as it moved towards my backside at all." Erza said her voice coated in sarcasm so heavily even the densest person could have picked up on it.

"Aww. What's the matter Gray? Isn't Juvia enough for you anymore?" Lucy teased causing Gray to flush and splutter.

"I do not like Juvia like that!" Gray protested earning a raised eyebrow from both Erza and Lucy at this.

"You do remember that Juvias apartment is right across the hall from mine and Lucys and that we can hear you two right?" Erza asked causing Gray and everyone but Lucy to blush deeply at the implications.

"Oh dragons. What have I gotten Alfea into?" Fargonda muttered to herself while Griselda shrugged in response as Gray continued to be verbally beaten by both Lucy and Erza while Natsu snickered and wisely stayed out of it.


	3. Magic and Erzas nickname revealed Cake!

**Winx Club Fairy Tail Cross**

**By: Sayaalv **

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"So this is Magix…not impressed." Erza said when her dorm mates, the noisy blond that had introduced herself as Stella, the pig tailed haired girl who had introduced herself as Musa, a brown haired girl with green eyes that had introduced herself as Flora, and a pink haired girl named Tecna, offered to show her and her teammates around the city of Magix.

"Not in the least. Kinda reminds me of the Cathedral if I think about it." Natsu said nodding his head in agreement with Erza and just setting himself up for Grays comment while Lucy and Erza face-palmed in unison.

"You can think?" Gray asked about to remove his shirt for some reason until Erza stopped him with a pointed glare.

"Don't start you two or else I'll get out my Heavens Wheel armor." Erza warned them both which caused them to hug each other in fear while Lucy giggled and the Alfea girls looked both amused and confused.

"AYE!" Natsu said in a good impersonation of Happy who was flying alongside Lucy and Erza, which had and still was drawing some shocked looks from those that saw. Even here flying cats were strange.

"Yes ma'am!" Grays screamed in just as much fear as Natsu since the last time he didn't listen to Erzas warning she had kicked his ass seven ways to December and back and that was in her normal outfit!

"Why are those two so scared of you?" Musa asked looking between Erza and the two boys curiously since she didn't understand why the two Mages were scared of the Scarlet haired fairy.

"Oh. From what I gather Natsu challenged Erza to a fight once and got his butt handed to him easily. She also found Gray wondering around naked once and kicked his butt too and that was in her normal outfit without using her armor or magic." Lucy explained while everyone decided to eat at a small open air café they came across.

"Really? Most girls aren't allowed to fight against boys here." Flora said looking at the four Fiore Mages curiously and somewhat shocked at the thought of them fighting for fun or for a small reason.

"Eh. It's common in Fiore and almost a daily thing actually." Erza said shrugging her shoulders carelessly as she ordered some Strawberry Cheese Cake from a waiter that was blushing with hearts in his eyes at her appearance and outfit.

"Especially when someone keeps trying to challenge Erza cause of her nickname." Natsu said snickering as he ordered some soda while the other Fiore mages snickered as well. It was a common sight to see Erza kick some idiots ass cause he/she decided to try and challenge 'Titania' Erza, the Fairy Queen.

"I've heard Ms. Fargonda mention this 'nickname' of Erzas before but what is it?" Tecna asked wondering if she had heard of the scarlet haired womans nickname before since her planet was well known for their vast wells of information.

"Hmm? Oh my nickname is more of a simple title really." Erza said taking a bite of her cake while some witches walked in and sat at the table next to them.

"Erza's called Titania Erza. The Queen of the Fairy Tail guild but most on our planet just call her the Fairy Queen since she's the only fairy on the planet." Lucy said smiling as if she had said nothing wrong while everyone that heard were staring in shock. Titania Erza of the planet Fiore was a well-known and talked about woman in the magical dimension and there were rumors that she could slay entire armies with a single sword attack!

"Holy…There's no way that's true." One of the witches that had sat nearby said standing up and knocking over Erzas cake in denial, Titania Erza was a legend and there was no way that Stormy was going to believe that this strange teen from a magic-less planet was that legend without solid proof.

"M-My Strawberry Cheesecake." Erza said looking at her overturned plate in wide eyed shock and anger.

"Oh fuck. If there's one thing everyone in Fairy Tail knows not to do…it's mess with Erzas cake. Hit the deck!" Lucy said diving underneath the table with Gray and Natsu not far behind, all three of their faces showing nothing but fear and terror.

"There's no way some weak fairy that's depressed over Strawberry Cheesecake could be the legendary Titania!" Stormy said not noticing the growing amount of danger she was in before Erzas Killing Intent skyrocketed so that it was palpable and showed up as a dark glow that surrounded Erza.

"That was my Strawberry Cheesecake." Erza said her eyes almost glowing red as her hair began floating due to the amount of Killing Intent she was releasing right now. Before anyone could blink Erza was in her Purgatory Armor with a giant spiked mace almost as large as she was in her hands.

"Oh hell. Purgatory Armor right off the bat. That chick is screwed." Natsu said from where he was cowering under the table while every male besides him and Gray that saw Erza had hearts in their eyes anime style.

"Holy hell." Tecna muttered under her breath as she stared at Erza while Musa wolf-whistled at how amazing and 'devilish' Erza looked.

"Ms. Scarlett!" Fargonda exclaimed appearing out of seemingly nowhere as she cast the strongest magical shield she knew over Stormy, the shield only giving Stormy enough time to dodge the giant spiked mace since Erza broke through it with a single blow of her mace. Fargonda quickly cast a Water Shield over Stormy but it proved to be ineffective when Erza Re-Equipped into her Lightning Empress Armor.

"Lightning Beam!" Erza said pointing her spear tip at the shield around the Weather Witch and causing a blue beam or lightning to shoot at the shield and disintegrate it easily. Erza noticed a few ice shards flying at her from the blue haired witch and quickly Re-Equipped into her Flame Empress Armor and used her Flame Slash to melt the Ice shards. Erza noticed the purple clad witch putting her hands to her head as if to use some kind of mind magic and didn't give the teen a chance. Lifting one hand and using her Telekinesis to lift a nearby empty table Erza sent it colliding into the brown haired witch and was only stopped from massacring the cake slaying fool in front of her by Lucy…or Virgo to be more precise.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy intoned using the golden key to summon forth the slim pink haired spirit.

"Is it time for my punishment Princess?" Virgo asked immediately upon entering the realm of the humans and bowing to Lucy who sighed in exasperation.

"No Virgo. I need you to hold Erza back until she calms down so that she doesn't kill anyone. You might need to change into your larger form." Lucy said sighing at her pink haired Celestial Spirits common question and causing the pink haired girl to nod.

"Yes Princess." Virgo said turning from beautiful and petite into large and ugly so that she could hold Erza back slightly. It took about five more minutes and Lucy calling out Leo, who made most of the females there to sigh dreamily, to keep Erza from killing the witches.

"Thanks you two. You can stay here or go back if you want." Lucy said smiling at her spirits who both smiled back and decided to stay out for a while, Leo to flirt with some of the ladies and Virgo in case Lucy needed her again.

"Thanks Mira-chan!" Erza said happily as she returned to her normal outfit and ate a Strawberry Cheese cake that Mirajane, who had brought some almost immediately upon Lucys request, had given her not two minutes after she calmed down.

"Good luck Alfea. You're gonna need it." Mirajane said with a devilish smirk on her face that made many blush as she left after giving Erza the cake and a hug.


	4. To Red Fountain, Cana, Laxus

**Winx Club Fairy Tail Cross**

**By: Sayaalv **

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

The first time Erza and her team visited Red Fountain had been…strange to say the least. It took two minutes of Erza and the team from Fairy Tail to merely look at the boys that were training, knowing they were being watched by some girls and therefore showing off more than actually training.

"This is pathetic. They're showing off more than they are training and the teachers are just letting them get away with this?" Erza asked shaking her head at how the Red Fountain boys were acting while her team nodded in agreement solemnly.

"You wanna say that to my face girly?" A burly senior asked storming over and trying to grab Erza by her collar, only succeeding in annoying the scarlet haired girl into breaking his wrist.

"This is pathetic. Need me to say it again so that your tiny brain could understand?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow at the guy who was howling in pain over his broken wrist. Erza wasn't usually one for mocking or taunts but after hanging around Natsu and Gray so much some things just rubbed off on her.

"Oh man that's weak. Even Lucy wouldn't cry over a broken wrist that much anymore." Natsu said causing Lucy to nod her agreement before realizing that Natsu implied that she had been weak.

"What do you mean 'anymore' Natsu?" Lucy asked in a sickly sweet voice that caused Natsu and Gray to hide behind Erza in fear and look anywhere but at the blond girl.

"You used to be a spoiled prissy crybaby Lucy. Get over it, you got better at least." Erza answered with a snort as Lucy glared at the two boys but wasn't dumb enough to glare at Erza herself.

"Why do I get the feeling that hanging around Erza and the others is not good for our mental health?" Stella, surprisingly, asked the others who nodded in agreement, minus Flora who gave her a reprimanding glare.

"That's not a nice thing to say about my friends." A womans voice from behind the four said suddenly causing them all to jump and twirl around, not having noticed anyone behind them.

"I'm one of Erzas friends. The name's Cana Alberona, Fairy Tails heaviest drinker." A brown haired brown eyed woman wearing a blue bikini top and a pair of dark brown pants said smiling at the four fairies before she began to drink from a keg she had under her arm.

"So you're today's special guest Cana?" Erza asked smirking slightly at the Card Mage who smirked back at her.

"You could put it like that." Cana said getting a friendly hug from Lucy before the brown haired girl sat down and started drinking straight from the keg.

"Try not to get too drunk Cana, I'd rather not have to carry you all the way back to Alfea if you pass out again." Erza said bluntly and rather off handedly to the brown haired woman who didn't stop drinking for a second.

"No promises." Cana replied around her mouthfuls of alcohol, somehow able to be understood perfectly by everyone that heard her despite all the liquor in her mouth.

"How'd she manage to be completely understandable when she talks around a keg full of whatever's in there?" Musa asked curiously causing Erza and the others to snort slightly.

"Cana's drinking alcohol and she's able to talk around it and be completely understandable because of one simple thing. Practice." Erza said snickering slightly at the looks on everyone elses face at this, apparently they didn't think that the brown haired woman was drinking alcohol.

"Alcohol? But isn't she underage like we are?" Musa asked looking at Cana curiously and causing the Fairy Tail mages to snicker slightly.

"By this planet's laws then yes she is underage but by our planets laws she's is able to legally drink. Guess which laws we tend to pay more attention too?" Erza asked with a small smirk while Gray and Natsu looked at her with faux innocent looks on their faces.

"Neither?" Natsu asked 'innocently' causing Erza and Lucy to snort in amusement.

"That's true. If there is one thing Fairy Tale is good at no matter what anyone says, it's causing a hellish amount of property damage without caring about the consequences or punishments." Erza said nodding sagely, causing everyone that heard them to have to pick their jaws up off of the ground.

"Whether on accident or on purpose. Of course it seems much easier to cause property damage when we aren't trying." A mans voice said sounding humored, causing everyone to turn and look at a blond haired man in dark colors that had a scar on his face.

"Laxus? Must say it's a surprise to see you here, unless you want to have a spar of course." Erza said sounding slightly surprised at the sight of the blond man while most of the Alfea girls around her were drooling at the sight of the muscular and hulking blond man in front of them and the Red Fountain boys wondered how he was more muscular than they were.

"Heh. I don't like those three morons much, I'll admit that. But I can actually stand you, Scarlett, and I don't want to risk losing one of my only sparing partners that actually gives me a challenge." Laxus said smirking slightly, careful to suppress his blush around the scarlet haired beauty. She was one of the only women in the guild that could come close to matching his powers, and she was very beautiful. Therefore it came as to no surprise to Laxus when he had found out that he was falling for the scarlet haired woman hard and fast and with no hope for changing his feelings.

"It's sweet that you're worried about me Laxus, but your concern is unneeded. Most of the ones living here are too weak or slow to cause me any problems in a fight. Besides. I have the two Yin-Yang Destroyers here to watch my back, along with Lucy-chan. Anyone try anything with my back turned, and I think they'll have it well in hand." Erza said smirking as she hooked a thumb at Natsu and Gray, who were fighting behind her back again.


End file.
